


Up in the air with your favourite supermodel

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mile High Club, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: A guy on a business trip boards a private jet to attend to an emergency situation. He didn't expect to share the journey with a supermodel he feverishly admired. He certainly didn't expect what followed.
Kudos: 2





	Up in the air with your favourite supermodel

**Author's Note:**

> (Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.)
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *  
>    
> SFXs used in the script (All SFXs are totally optional, feel free to use others as you see fit):  
> Take-off announcement: https://freesound.org/people/bigfriendlyjiant/sounds/182483/  
> If you want to record your own, just say ‘Cabin crew, preparing for take-off.’ in a slightly different tone and play it.  
> Cabin white-noise: https://freesound.org/people/FillSoko/sounds/456092/   
> Please loop this at a low volume as the backdrop for the second part of the audio. You don't need to stop playing it.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

(talking on the phone in an angry, agitated tone)

No, it’s *my money* and I’ll do whatever I want with it. I can throw it down a cliff, and you still won’t get half a fucking say in it.

Oh, really? *I wanted* to move in with you? Fuck you, I never said anything like that.

Oh yeah, keep telling yourself that, like I give a shit.

You know what? It’s over. Never mind picking me up from the airport, it’s over. We’re done here. 

No, no. Don’t fucking say you're sorry. I’m sick of hearing your insincere apologies. I’m sick of *YOU*.

Fuck off, and see ya never!

(turns over to the listener, in an apologetic tone)

Yeah, sorry about that. That was my boyfriend on the phone. Well, my ex-boyfriend now.

God, he was acting like such an asshole. I don’t even know how I tolerated him for that long.

No, you don’t need to comfort me. It’s good riddance. 

Enough about him, alright? Let’s talk about you. First time on a business jet?

Yeah, this one’s a Gulfstream. G550, that’s the model.

It’s funny. I fly around the world so much; the jets are practically my family now.

I fly with this company quite a bit. Often there are no other passengers and it’s just me on the flight. I thought today was gonna be like that as well, then you showed up at the last minute.

Business trip, I see. What exactly do you do? 

Sucks when there's an emergency and you have to drop all your plans. I know how that feels.

Me? Oh, I just finished a photoshoot here and I’m flying back to the city. 

A swimwear start-up booked me to promote their new line. To be honest, their stuff is decent, and I’m not just saying that because they pay me.

I’m a fashion model, by the way. I’m freelance though, which is so much better than working for the agencies.

Wow, you actually know me by name. I’m impressed. People sometimes recognise me in public, but they just say, ‘hey, aren’t you the gal on the cover of such-and such May issue?’

Thanks, I’m so flattered. 

Well, thanks for the support. I sincerely mean it. Modelling is a tough job and people like you make me keep moving forward.

(SFX: Take-off announcement)

Better buckle up then. We’ll be in the air soon.

(Cabin white-noise starts playing)

Sorry, what were you saying again?

You actually have me as your phone wallpaper? That’s so cute. Let’s see.

I remember that set so well. It was my first time working with Sports Illustrated. I was super nervous, thinking I’d made it into the big league.

It was really windy that day, like my ears hurt because it was blowing so hard.

You couldn’t see this, but the make-up girl had to tape some of my hair to the back of my shoulders, to keep them in place. Crazy, right?

(short pause)

Yeah, I guess the travelling just sort of took over my life. I’m never in the same place for more than a few days.

It makes relationships tough. You’re constantly leaving the other person, and it’s just difficult to deal with.

I mean, dating is already hard enough for a model to begin with. Just because I’m half-naked in magazines, and suddenly everyone thinks I’m some kind of sex toy instead of a real person.

No one appreciates you for who you are as well. No one wants to get to know you as a person.

My ex was like that. He thinks dating a model gives him bragging rights or guy-credits or something. I’m like a fucking trophy wife to him.

Oh, that’s so sweet. Thanks for that. You’re such a genuine person.

What about you? Are you married?

(surprised) Not even a girlfriend?! Jeez, that’s unfair.

Anyway, you want to get a drink? There’s some properly good wine in the mini-bar.

(short pause)

Here, let’s cheer for dickhead ex-boyfriends and emergency business trips.

God, I really needed that drink.

(She loosens up after the drink, her tone becomes more flirtatious.)

So, tell me, what made me your favourite supermodel? What made me stand out?

My hair? (chuckles) I wasn’t expecting that! Most guys would’ve just said boobs or ass.

Yeah, I’m proud I don’t have to dye it or anything. It just comes naturally to me. I’m lucky, I guess.

They’re so smooth and silky as well. Here, let me sit next to you so you can grab a handful of my blonde hair. 

Can you feel that? They’re butter smooth, right?

The colour of wheat. (chuckles) That’s a pretty accurate description. Is that what they remind you of, golden wheat fields in the summertime?

No, no, keep on stroking it. I like it when your palm goes over the back of my head like that.

You’re incredibly sweet, you know that? I’m so glad you didn’t turn out to be one of those weirdos who ask random, awkward questions. 

Mind if I get a little bit closer? It’s been a long week and it’d be really nice if I could have a shoulder to lie on.

(short pause)

You know what? If we’re just gonna cuddle together like this for the rest of the flight, let’s at least do it somewhere more comfortable.

Follow me, I think there’s a part over here which has comfy beds and pillows. 

And if we just put up the do-not-disturb sign and close the door, we can have some privacy for the rest of the flight.

What? No, the crew members won’t care. They’ve pretty much seen it all.

What are you waiting for? Take off your shoes and join me on the bed.

We could just cuddle here all day long, watching the clouds pass by. 

(short pause)

(Extremely flirtatious tone) Hmm. Is that something hard I feel pressing against my thigh?

(rather seductively) I think you’re hiding something from me. 

(kisses) Don’t act so surprised. I *want* you.

It’s been such a long week, and shitty things are filling up my life. I’m just glad someone is so supportive of me, even if we’re strangers.

Don’t be so tensed up and nervous. Are you scared because I’m a model? I’m just human with flesh and bone as well, and I have my needs. And right now, I *need* you. (kissing intensifies)

(soft moans) God, you’re good at this, aren’t you?

Here, put your hands all over me. I don’t care where, anywhere you see in those photoshoots, they’re all yours.

Grab my tits. They’re all natural, by the way. I don’t need any fucking plastic surgery. 

(making out intensifies)

Let me take off your clothes. No, I insist. Undressing a man turns me on so much.

Wow, you’re not too bad yourself. Keep up those gym sessions, and you’d be joining me in the industry in no time.

Sorry I wasn’t wearing any of the sexy lingerie you’re used to seeing me in. These are much more comfortable. But I’ve got some bikinis to put on if you like.

This is fine? Okay then. Let me take off your boxers now.

(giggles) Haven’t seen one this hard in a while. You must be really excited.

(Puts on announcer voice) This is your angel speaking. (licking noise) Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

(Blowjob noises, some spitting and gagging)

You didn’t think this was going to happen, did you? You woke up this morning, thinking it’d be another ordinary day. And now you’re getting sucked off by the hottest supermodel in your fantasies.

You aren't dreaming. Just watch me taking you in bit by bit and my head bobbing up and down the shaft.

You like it when my tongue circles around the tip? I'll do it again then.

Mm, it's almost all the way in.

(deepthroat noises) 

I want to ride you. Here, put your hands on my hips. 

(Loud moan as he inserts) Oh god, it feels amazing. You fill me up so well. 

(Some kissing) Undo my bra, just like that.

Do you like what you see? My naked body which teased you so many times in these magazines and photos. And now it’s right here in front of you, unreserved.

Yeah, suck on those nipples. (Loud moans) They’re so sensitive but I love it.

You love it when I slide up and down on your cock, I can tell.

God, you feel so much better than my ex. He’d just use me like some fleshlight. He doesn’t show any affection at all. 

No, he barely makes me cum as well. Fucking asshole.

But I don’t want to think about him, okay? I want to think about you.

I want to feel you all the way inside me. I want you to pound me like it’s the end of the fucking world.

Of course, we can try a new position. I’ll do anything to please you.

Let me just get on all fours like this, and you can take me from behind. 

(Loud moan) Fuck, you are so deep inside me. I’ll look over my shoulders and look into your eyes, so you could see how much I need you.

Take a fistful of my beautiful blonde hair that you love so much. Pull on it, I don’t care if it hurts. I just want you to feel as good as possible.

(More sex noises)

How long have you wanted this, babe? Tell me how bad you’re aching to have me.

I know all you guys jerk off to me and fantasises about me. I want you to remember all the times you jizzed to my pictures. You didn’t think you’d do it for real, did you?

Here’s the thing, babe. For all the other men out there, I’m just a cock-tease. I’ll never be their girlfriend or wife. For you, it’s different. I’d do anything for you right now. I’m all yours.

Come on, pick up the pace. Fuck me harder, babe.

Fuck, I’m getting close. Keep pounding and you’ll send me over the edge.

(begging) Oh, fuck, why do you have to slow down? It’s torturing me. Please, I’m begging you, * please fuck me! *

(loud moan as she orgasms) Fuck, yes! Give me that hot, sticky cum. I want your semen to fill me up.

(Panting heavily) Fuck, that was hot.

Here, lie next to me and cuddle with me. You’ve done really well. I haven’t orgasmed like that for such a long time.

(giggles) Yeah, I guess you just fuck me in a way other guys couldn’t.

Well, we’ve still got a few hours left in the flight. We could have a nap right here. Maybe there’ll be a time to go again later.

No, there’s no need to rush. 

After you finish fixing your business emergency, you should stick around in the city for a while. I heard there’s an unbelievably hot, recently-single supermodel looking for some company. (giggles)

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
